koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fujitora
Fujitora (藤虎, real name Issho イッショウ) is a blind Marine Admiral. One of his main goals upon being promoted to admiral was to abolish the Seven Warlord system. He works alongside Donquixote Pirates in order to close in on his targets: Luffy and Law. During his first confrontation with Law, he demonstrates his Devil Fruit powers to manipulate gravity. Players can unlock him in the third game's Dream Log Mode. Personality Fujitora is usually calm and trusting of people. There was a time when swindlers took advantage of his blindness and cheated him out of his money, and he responded by taking his revenge mercilessly. He is more reasonable than most marines and is able to see the good qualities in pirates, despite being enemies. He also loves to gamble, and often makes references to gambling as part of his character. Quotes *"I will not let you do as you please..." *"Leave this to us, the Marines." *"I said leave it to me." *"My justice does not bend." *"Prepare yourselves to go." *"I am terribly sorry for the toruble, but could I ask for your help? *"Heavenly Yaksha, you should get out of here." *"Is the World Government like some god?" *"You allowed me to defeat you...!" *"You're one of the seven Warlords of the Sea's underlings. Let's leave it at that." *"You won't last with that sort of power." *"What I can see now is only my unshakable justice!" *"This is our work." *"This is divine justice." *"Go to hell...!" *"You do well, foe." *"We shall defend here." *"Well done driving the enemy out." *"My eyes may not see, but I can clearly see your strength." *"I cannot see the form of my enemies." *"I cannot leave them like that." *"This territory will not be lost." *"It is not the number defeated that is important, but the number protected!" *"It's because I cannot see that there are things I can do. It is not surprising." *"Hmm... Would you like to go a round with an admiral?" *"As a newcomer, I apologized." *"You are quite dependable." *"Your success has raised morale, Saka." *"You are as strong as the rumors say." *"I wonder if this is the end of it all." *"This is also destiny... Allow me to arrest you now." *"So, you're forcing an admiral to get serious." *"My exit is quite the sleight." *"Oh ho... This was not intended to be a sincere test of skills." *"My skill cannot be adjusted. My apologies." *"Good job defending...!" *"We cannot relax after one victory." *"Heh, thank you... I win." Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Fujitora does three diagonal quick-draw slashes in front him. He then does a flailing flurry of lightning-fast slashes on the fourth input, and then sheathes his blade and performs an instantaneous iai slash, which dizzies enemies. : , , , : A circular purple gravity well appears on the ground, and Fujitora uses his gravity powers to launch enemies into the air with a wave of his sword. He then slams them back down using gravity, and then re-sheathes his sword to drop a meteor in front of him onto the enemies. : , , , , : Fujitora brings up several pieces of rubble from the ground and hops on one and rides them forward, bulldozing enemies. He then hops off and launches the boulders to slam them into the enemies. He then ends by dropping a meteor on them. : , , , : Fujitora uses his Devil Fruit powers to create a circular purple gravity well on the ground that sucks enemies in towards its center for several seconds. : , , , , : Fujitora creates a purple tractor beam that extends into the sky, and then disappears through the enemies while performing lightning-fast sword slashes on them, putting them in the fall-back state. When he reappears, he sheathes his sword and five meteors will drop onto the ground around him. : , , : Fujitora uses his gravity powers to bring up rock rubble up from the ground, which also launches enemies upwards. He then swings them around in a vortex motion to attack enemies. He finishes by slamming the rubble downwards, along with the enemies. : , , , : Fujitora slams the rubble into the ground while pinning enemies to the ground with gravity. A purple tractor beam appears and several small meteors rain down onto the pinned enemies. : , , , , : Fujitora uses the rubble to slam the enemies in mid-air and knock them upwards. He then unleashes a flurry of sword slashes on the airborne enemies. He then uses his gravity powers to slam them back down. : : Level 1 Musou: "Trip to Hell": Fujitora does a quick iai slash through a large group of enemies in front of him, before using his gravity powers to cause the ground to cave in, creating a large hole. : : Level 2 Musou: "Festival of Furious Flames": Fujitora hops onto a floating rock and rises into the air, and then rains down a very large barrage of meteors in his wake. :R1 (Special Skill): Fujitora drops a single meteor. This effect can be charged, with 3 varying meteor sizes, with the longest charge dropping the largest meteor. :Taunt: Issho will either strike a pose while looking flustered, or he will tap his walking stick on the ground a few times. Fighting Style Fujitora ate the Stomp-Stomp Fruit (Zushi Zushi no Mi), which is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate gravitational forces at will. Unlike his fellow Navy Admirals who rely heavily on their Devil Fruit abilities in battle, Fujitora combines his Devil Fruit abilities with his exceptional swordsmanship. He wields a cane sword, his shikomizue, which doubles as his walking stick outside of battle. He combines his swordplay with his gravity powers for a variety of different techniques. He can move and lift objects, he can attract objects towards him such as summoning meteors to the ground, or forcefully repel objects away from him. His swordplay heavily revolves around iaijutsu strikes, before using his gravity powers to deal wide area damage. Part of his fighting style involves immobilizing his enemies or otherwise restricting their movements with his gravity powers, allowing him to unleash a variety of different attacks on them. He performs exceptionally in duels against a single enemy, and possesses one of the best crowd control potential in the game, due to his ability to drop meteors. He is also proficient in Observation and Armament Haki, the former of which he uses to help him navigate the world as he is blind. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters